The present invention primarily relates to firearm holsters, but is not entirely limited to firearm holsters and can be adapted and used on a variety of knife sheaths, pouches and/or bags.
Holsters are used to carry many different items, including hand-held firearms. Handheld firearms, also known as pistols, for the most part pistols are carried in some type of holster. Holsters are primarily used to provide retention so that the pistol remains in a certain location. Most holsters rely on a metal or plastic clip to secure the holster in the place that a person desires to carry or store the pistol. A problem with traditional holsters clips is that they do not permit the user to reverse the clip while at the same time allowing adjustable clamping strength and allowing for variable thickness of material.
Traditional holster clips require a secondary accessory like a belt to in order to provide retention. A main concern when removing a pistol from its holster is that holster clip should have enough retention to maintain the holster it in the affixed location. If the clip detaches, it would effectively render the pistol unusable in the event of a life threatening situation.
Traditional clips are attached to holsters, knife sheaths or other items and solely function to allow those items to be carried or stored. The present invention can be used like a traditional clip while at the same time providing multi hand-held tool capabilities.
Presently there is no solution that allows a person to securely carry a holster or other item inside the waistband and outside the waistband while at the same time providing multi hand-held tools, reversibility of the clip and allowing for variable thickness of material.